Et si nous nous revoyions
by Isagawa
Summary: Le bûcher, Jeanne d'Arc et l'épisode 15 des yeux de France. [Drabble - Traduction]


**Disclaimers :**  
Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, et cet écrit est une trad de la fic anglaise de MayaMumiai, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la traduire - le titre original est Et si nous nous reverrons (en français dans le texte xD), j'ai préféré corriger la faute.

**Note :**  
Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est les vacances, et vu que j'ai le temps j'en profite pour finaliser une traduction que j'avais sur le feu depuis un moment. Ca faisait pas mal de temps que je voulais écrire sur du FranceJeanne, mais j'avais pas d'inspi, donc...  
Je vous laisse, pas question de blablater comme une dingue ajourd'hui (surtout que j'ai plein de trucs passionnants à faire, comme ranger ma chambre. Hum hum).  
N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si le coeur vous en dit, je les traduis toutes à l'auteure.

* * *

30 mai 1431 

"Feu" est un mot terrible. Mourir au bûcher est une manière affreuse de mourir.  
Je ne peux qu'essayer d'imaginer ce que l'on peut ressentir alors que notre corps est attaché à un poteau et que le feu nous engloutit. Ce que Jeanne a ressenti. Je suis terrifié par ce qu'elle a bien pu ressentir. A quel point ce devait être insupportable. Je n'ai rien avec quoi le comparer. Seule la douleur que j'ai ressenti alors que j'essayais désespérément de la tirer des flammes pourrait convenir. Peut-être que le poids de mon coeur trop lourd pourrait faire une meilleure comparaison, mais même ça, ça ne suffirait pas.  
Je n'oublierai jamais l'expression de pure douleur sur son visage. Son visage était si petit, si menu mais ses yeux, ses yeux bleus étaient immenses. Étaient.  
Mais à cause du feu, ils étaient devenus rouges.  
Je me demande si elle l'a senti, ou si dans ses derniers instants tout devint blanc.  
Je me demande si elle m'a vu courir vers elle. Essayer de lui sauver la vie. Si elle m'a vu avancer à travers l'enfer. Si elle a vu mon corps se roussir alors que je me débattais, ou que j'échappais aux soldats qui me retenaient.  
Aurait-elle été en colère ? Elle pensait que je n'allais pas venir la sauver, voir ses derniers instants. Aurait-elle été en colère si elle avait su à quel point je rêvais de la rejoindre ?  
Je crois, oui.  
Finalement, son patriotisme avait entraîné cette mort tragique.

.

.

22 mai 1650

Je crois l'avoir vu, tout à l'heure. Elle me regardait, de l'autre côté du marché. Elle avait l'air si pure, comme elle l'a toujours été.  
Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit née de nouveau, pour vivre cette fois favorablement ?  
J'imagine que je ne le saurai jamais, elle est partie avant que je ne puisse m'approcher d'elle assez près pour mieux voir son visage.  
Après tout, était-elle vraiment là ? Peut-être mon esprit me joue-t-il un tour cruel, tout simplement. Peut-être que je commence à payer le prix de ces nombreuses années passées sur cette terre.

.

.

18 mai 2013

Lisa. "Dieu est serment."  
Oui, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme appelée Lisa, mais elle ressemble tellement à Jeanne que ça ne peut pas être juste une coïncidence.  
Son beau visage.  
Ses cheveux soyeux.  
Sa peau douce.  
Son sourire vrai.  
Son odeur agréable.  
Son rire innocent.  
Son tout.  
Je sais que ça va sonner un peu ridicule, mais elle porte ses mains à sa poitrine quand elle est effrayée exactement comme Jeanne le faisait, et puis, ses yeux. Ils s'écarquillent.  
Même sa voix est la même, jeune, mais en même temps très calme.  
Je pense sincèrement que mon voeu s'est réalisé. Elle est née une seconde fois, et cette fois-là elle vivra une vie plus longue, plus heureuse.  
Et elle tombera de nouveau amoureuse, pas de moi mais de quelqu'un avec qui elle pourra grandir. Quelqu'un qui verra sa fin, après qu'ils aient vieilli ensemble.  
Mais pas moi. Je ne crois que je pourrais endurer ça encore une fois.  
Je ne crois pas que je pourrais regarder la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux encore une fois.  
Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter la douleur encore une fois.  
Pas moi.

* * *

**Note de fin :**  
"Dieu est serment" est la signification du prénom Lisa. J'ai dû demander à MayaMumiai, parce que je ne comprenais pas ce passage, et en anglais, ça donne "my God is a vow". Du coup je suis allée voir sur des sites et apparemment c'est cette traduction qui prime (même si c'est pas littéral, sachant que 'vow' veut plutôt dire 'voeu').


End file.
